Manufacturing processes which involve the assembly of components can be performed manually, automatically, or in combination, often in relation to the complexity of the manufacturing process. For instance, assembly processes that press a first component to a second component in a gluing operation often require compression resulting from force on the first component to the second component where an adhesive is affixed in advance in between. The steps involved in this basic assembly process can be simple or complex, in relation to the sensitivity, characteristics and nature of the components as well as the environment of the process itself. One method may involve a manual effort using a hand-guided light touch to press a first component onto the second to ensure that neither component is damaged based upon the experience of the operator manually performing the process. Another method may involve an automated robot device that is able to lift a first component from a tray and then align the first component over a second component having an adhesive coating, and press the first component onto the second component in relation to a control algorithm. Manual processes are often more difficult in environments that are caustic and high temperature, and often automated processes are difficult in processes that have delicate or sensitive components involved. Similarly, manual processes often are lower yield producing for higher-value components and automated processes having higher yields are often for lower-valued components. What is desired is an improvement to manufacturing processes that may produce higher yields of assembly where the assemblies include higher-valued and often sensitive components.
Often in the manufacturing of photovoltaic solar cells and photovoltaic solar cell components into photovoltaic devices such as solar mats, multiple laminate layers are applied to a carrier plate where both the contact and alignment are required to be precise and within particular pressure ranges as the components for example, solar cells are sensitive such that they may be easily broken or damaged during manufacture. As a result, often portions of assembly are manual with lower yields. Additionally, certain follow-on steps of the assembly process often involve high temperatures for curing the cell assemblies in which manual involvement may be dangerous or in some situations, impossible. As yields are sought to be improved, often more automated approaches are introduced which then create additional breakage or damage to the components during assembly, or in other situations, require additional steps to the existing processes which do not substantially reduce the processing times. With demand for photovoltaic cells increasing and the utility of the cells being incorporated into more commercial opportunities in varied markets worldwide, there is a need for improvements to the standard manufacturing assembly processes, in the photovoltaic cell area as well as other assembly areas, to improve the yield without increasing damage to sensitive components, to reduce the risks to those involved in the manual processes while incorporating an approach having a ‘lighter-touch” in the assembly process, and to reduce the time to process steps in the assembly, safely.